Not Expected
by HopeWithinDarkness
Summary: Seika Academy, everything happens. Yet it nothing ever changes. But all the events all fall into place, one by one. For three people, Mashiro Rima, Fujisaki Nagihiko, and Souma Kukai, it will change their lives.
1. Prologue

**Hey! Here's my rewrite for Anything But This. ^w^ Man, it took forever for me to even get started on this, so here is the prologue. go ahead an kill me for leaving fanfiction for so long. ENJOY!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. This story is originally based off '****Precious Secrets And Beautiful Liars' by TheLingeringWolf and 'Got to be perfect Not' by bleachlover1999. And is now highly influenced by the awesome anime Durarara!**

* * *

Is this really necessary? She wondered.  
The radio in the car filled up the empty silence.  
This was not what you call a family.

This story is complete dissonance.

The music player came crashing down.  
He had bumped into it while he was dancing.  
He was sick of the music.  
His mother's voice called at him to try again.

That is, if this story can even be dissonance.

He came crashing onto the wall.  
This wasn't fun anymore, the music playing in his head stopped.  
He was ready to fight back.

Dissonace  
noun  
1. inharmonious or harsh sound; discord; cacophony.

* * *

**So? How was it? Everyone flame me okay? :3**

**~KiMi**


	2. Chapter 1-!

**It isn't that long but... Thanks for being here to read it! I expect alot of crictism. For those of you who came here from my previous fanfic, ' Anything But This ' I'll just be saying this story with be going a little slower... But no need to worry! I always will make up for it with Rimahiko.. Just not yet. Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. This story is originally based off '****Precious Secrets And Beautiful Liars' by TheLingeringWolf and 'Got to be perfect Not' by bleachlover1999. And is now highly influenced by the awesome anime Durarara!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

She walked down the street to her school. She wore the middle school uniform, but she looked like a elementary schooler. This girl had always been short, despite her next year being a high schooler. That was probably why many people going in her same direction stopped to look at her. Or maybe it was because she was something new. Never had she taken this path before. It was awfully awkward to transfer in the middle of the first semester. Everybody usually waited until the start of the second semester at least. But this girl didn't care. She didn't really have a say in when her family was moving, but she was glad to get away from her previous school.  
So now she was walking to a school with a blank look on her face.  
The school was Seika Academy, a private school.  
And it was completely new to her.

\

He gasped for breath. But he keep on moving.  
The ball bounced in a nice even rhythm. His friend tried to get to the ball but he elegantly danced around him. The long violet hair swinging like it would a harsh dance practice at his home. He was not supposed to be playing this game.  
He shot the ball into the hoop with a swish. He regained his balance and stood still.  
The dance ended here.  
His family believed he was supposed to be using all his time practicing traditional dance. It was his family's tradition that a boy had to play a girl's part. He liked dancing for the most part. It made him feel free.  
But so did basketball, except basketball established him a place in his everyday life. School was like a haven to him. It was peaceful. Nothing ever changed.

\

He stood atop a hill where the full view of the school could be seen. He was a cheery guy, always smiling. But right now he was frowning. He had always lived here. Always felt the calm morning breeze like this. It only took three minutes to get there from the school. When he looked down from here, he saw the same day, over and over. Everything changed, yet nothing ever did. He hated this, it was boring, unexciting. He could go over to the other side, but three days of that, it'll start to be the same day. Over and over. He tried.

Here in Tokyo, here in Seika Academy. Everything changes, everything is new, but nothing changes. It's the same, but unfitting.

**Rima POV**

" Hello, my name is Mashiro Rima" I said. I bowed with a blank unemotional face. I scanned the class. No one really stood out. Then something caught my eye.  
It was a guy with freakishly long violet hair.  
I paused for a second and moved on. Now another guy was grinning. It annoyed me me the slightest.  
" Where do I sit?" I asked the teacher.  
" Over there, in the back" he pointed. The seat was near the window in the second to last row. Three rows behind the boy who was grinning.  
Class started and everyone scrambled to take notes. I had heard this was a hard school.  
I looked out the window.  
A ballon floated by.  
It was going higher and higher. I frowned.  
It was going the height I probably never will reach.  
I was a short girl. A short girl with long blond curly hair and wide hazel eyes. If I ever wanted to reach the ballon physically, it would never happen. Though, emotionally I was even farther away.  
I found it annoying, but I know it well-  
I knew that was cute.  
But for some reason, here, people didn't fawn over me. And I knew why. I was the cause.  
My long blond hair was tucked into a cap, exactly one bang strand sticking out. Also I had huge nerd glasses on, I didn't need them, it was only for the purpose of degrading me looks.  
Most importantly, my uniform was completely normal. The tie was tight, all the buttons were attached, and the skirt wasn't pulled up or down. I didn't use a sweater like I usually would. I'd look better in one but that would also cause attention.  
I didn't want to do much with school life until my family was under control.

**Nagihiko POV**

The girl had bowed down and said her name. She seemed nothing special but she was short. Too short, like doll short. It was probably one of  
Those fangirls-type girls. I looked away and sighed, my seat was slightly off center and I was surrounded by girls. I really didn't feel like being nice today. In the corner of my eye, the girl up front looked at me. With a blank, adult-like face. It was a little scary. She moved her gaze somewhere else, and I heard Kukai cracking up.  
He noticed everything. Like I did, but he was more apparent then I was, more annoying. I'd only use it to get away from a fangirl.  
But he was a my best friend, he was my place here.  
Withou him, I am just a nice guy with long hair because of family reasons.  
Somehow, I ended up being the school prince because of Kukai.  
It was funny. Seeing ourselves at school like this, when I actually practically had no free time and he was always messing around in different, sometimes dangerous things.  
For a moment, I wished I had a basketball with me.  
The teacher had started the lesson. I started taking notes, it distracted myself from unneeded, useless thoughts.

**Kukai POV**

I grinned as the bell signaling lunch break rang.  
Time to go talk to some girls!, I thought. I jumped out of my seat and looked back. The new girl was still in her seat all alone.  
" Yo! You there, welcome to Seika!" the girl looked up startled. She nodded, her face expressionless.  
" Thank you"  
I headed over, Nagihiko took notice and broke away from the girls mobbing him.  
" Nice to meet you." Nagihiko said as soon as he made his way over. He bowed, " I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko"  
" Hello" she said, she looked seemingly inbetween the both of us.  
I put my arm around Nagihiko. This girl was pretty interesting.  
" Nagihiko, look at her! She's not even staring at you! Usually a girl would have been smitten by you by now" I chuckled.  
" Eh? Well, um, that's not really t-true Kukai" I laughed so more, it was so funny seeing Nagihiko flustered. He almost never was.  
" Well, aren't you going to give her a princely smile?"  
" Er..."  
Someone giggled.  
The short new girl was laughing uncontrollably. I grinned.  
" I like this girl! She's great!" I said. I patted her head. I noticed this was the first time since she came into the classroom she had any look besides her nochanlant blank look.  
" Hm?" the girl looked up. I realized I was still patting her." Your name is Kukai?" she asked. Her voice was really cute.  
I chuckled.  
" You know my name? Esper! You are one, right? Amazing!"  
" Hmph, I'm not a esper, I heard this guy say it" she tilted her head towards Nagihiko. My laughed turned into a wide grin.  
" Souma Kukai. Kukai is just fine. Can I call you Rima?"  
" ...Rima?"  
" I can? Yay! Rima is so short and cute!" I could see both Nagihiko's and Rima's confused face.  
" Wait a second! I never said you could!" she stood up from her seat as a strand of hair fell. The hair looked like a honey.  
" Riiimaaaa" I sang.  
The next thing that happen was totally unexpected.  
I got hit with a desk.  
Rima's desk to exact.  
Rima looked mortified, so did Nagihiko. We had the whole classes attention now.  
I got right back up, the hit was nothing.  
" A-are you okay?" Rima asked.  
" Yeah, just fine!" I grinned with a laugh.  
" I'm so sorry, I just got really annoyed and somehow I ended up kicking the desk"  
The girl was strong, but I had been around stronger.  
" Don't worry! I'm fine!" she looked a bit skeptical but then she went emotionless.  
" Good, go away and eat your lunch"  
" Okay, okay!"  
I lifted the desk back into place.  
" See ya!" I grinned. Nagihiko smiled at her and we both left the classroom.  
Just before we left, I could see Rima fixing her cap and tucking her golden blond hair in.  
It wasn't even cold outside.

\

" Nice girl huh?" I asked.  
" It looks like she has a temper" Nagihiko shrugged while he said it. I grinned.  
" Man, she was strong!" I glanced at Nagihiko mischievously " strong girls are really great aren't they?" I nudged Nagihiko. " she'd make a nice girlfriend"  
Nagihiko brought his head up and looked down at me sideways, his eyes narrowed slightly.  
" I'm not looking for a girlfriend"  
" You sure? I could go ask her out... But I asked some other girl out already and I'm still wondering which one I want to actually date" I grinned. Nagihiko chuckled.  
" What were they like?"  
" They're all very cute, want me to introduce you to a few?" we glanced at each other.  
I could see it on the look on his face.  
We burst out laughing, an uncontrollable light-hearted laugh.  
Our days, like those, were so much fun. No matter what happened, I though it would stay like that forever, the idealistic life.  
Idealistic but much too boring.

* * *

**So? How was it? Yes, I added a new character to this (soon to be ) messed up story. Kukai!**** Don't worry about him, he's there for the teasing. And the plot. Review, pretty please! :3  
**

**~KiMi**


	3. Chapter 2-!

**I would have thought a little more would have happened, but I'm taking this story slow, like a novel. *sigh* I'll make sure more happens in the next chapter. For now enjoy my excessive foreshadowing. Don't forget to review!**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. This story is originally based off '****Precious Secrets And Beautiful Liars' by TheLingeringWolf and 'Got to be perfect Not' by bleachlover1999. And is now highly influenced by the awesome anime Durarara!**

* * *

Rima POV

" I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko" he got up from his bow. He was too formal, I thought. I didn't think much of it. As long as I stayed away from people, they wouldn't bother me, and would have nothing to do with them. I kept a blank face on. I surveyed the brunette teasing Fujisaki Nagihiko, the violet haired boy I had noticed earlier.

Was he trying to get by as innocent?, I thought. His answers were much too flustered.

I noticed a few girls looking at us. I wondered why.

I listen a bit more closely to the conversation the two boys indelibly me were having.

I caught the brunette's name.

Kukai, it sounded less formal than Fujisaki.

Soon I was talking to him. He seemed so light hearted, I found myself smiling.

The violet haired boy was staring at me.

Then Souma Kukai started singing my name.

My name can't be said like that so easily. I felt like I had snapped.

The next thing I noticed was a desk on top of a guy.

The person was Souma Kukai.

And I was the only one who could of done it.

" A-are you okay?" I noticed my mask wasn't on.

Then I saw it, while I apologized.

A flash, a hint in his eyes. To something more than that easy going personality I had witnessed, something darker. I turned cold again. Nagihiko was really looking at me now.

I narrowed my eyes. He was giving a dangerous aura off. I frowned deeply.

I didn't really like this Nagihiko guy.

Who wouldn't notice a whole bunch of girls mobbing someone? I thought sourly.

Before I noticed, both boys had already left.

\

So far, five people had approached me, I thought. The other three people who talked to me were the two class reps and the teacher. This school didn't seem that friendly.

A transfer student didn't get much attention when they just slipped into a school like this.

It was either a huge amount of attention, or almost none at all.

I didn't care, the less I had to do at school, I less I had to worry about.

The class rung.

I didn't move from my seat. I haven't all day. With a cap to cover my attention-grabbing hair and huge glasses, I somehow had already blended into the school.

That was good. I didn't want it to be like my old school.

Before I knew it, the classroom was empty. I noticed there was a bag on a desk slightly off center, but I only glanced at it and kept on walking towards the door.

I opened the classroom door.

I pulled my cap down a bit just as I turned to walk.

I collided right into someone.

It was a huge impact, like they were running.

I was on the ground.

" Ouch" I said. The other person affected out a hand:

" Are you okay?"

They didn't fall, I thought annoyed. I looked up.

It was the violet haired dude.

I searched my brain for his name.

Ah, I thought, Nagihiko, Fujisaki Nagihiko.

I ignored his hand and got up form the ground. He towered over me.

And he didn't fall. The thought irked me.

" Sorry, I was in a hurry" he flashed a smile. I looked at it. It was truly a princely smile.

I shrugged. I started to move then I felt something. A mess of softness was brushing against my back.

I felt my head. Then I looked around on the ground.

Shoot, my cap fell off, I realized. My hair was full length now. Luxuriously curly and long down to my waist.

I spotted another thing on the ground.

My glasses.

I glanced a Nagihiko. He seemed to be noticing the items on the ground too.

His expression was amused.

I frowned.

I was a problem, even with the uniform so plainly done, I still looked good in it. Not my best but better than ordinary, a lot better.

I sighed. I bent down to pick up my two items and put them back on. I would have been a lot worse is anyone else saw.

" You're actually really pretty aren't you?" Nagihiko asked as I was tucking hair into my cap. " So? What's the reason? Too many fansboys? Harassment?" he smiled mischievously

" Don't you get tired to girls mobbing you?" I said in monotone. I walked away.

The answer gave was to keep him satisfied. My cover up was there for an entirely different reason.

Normal POV

The girl had walked away. There was a pained expression on her face the moment she was out of sight of the boy she left.

The boy was still standing there, leaning on the wall. He thought how the girl was right, but how he felt satisfied in that position with the girl all around him. As the prince of the school and be still being able to not be looked down upon by other boys as he had seen in previous schools.

No human could live a truly honest life. He knew that. But to him, that girl seemed to be the closest thing. A honest, peaceful, accepting life.

For a second, the aura that girl gave off and a yearn for justice, truth, and purity. A yearn so powerful, it felt like she had it at times. At times she forgot all about her family and her problems.

The boy found himself deep into thought. The girl was really pretty, an angel-like appearence. No matter how he acted, the beauty still hit him with a huge pang.

Whatever hurry he was in disappeared.

He realized that he was actually thinking about a girl. he smiled amused then laughed. He swiftly went to get his back and headed out. For a moment, he was intranced. Curious to know more. To mess with the secrets everyone held.

For a moment, he felt like throwing everything he worked so hard to have.

His footsteps echoed the hall in a steady beat. He felt somehow more complete then he had in a long time.

Somehow he led himself to the rooftop. After school, it was deserted. He looked down at everything, the school, the town. The view was nice.

Down, on the school grounds, was his friend, Kukai. He didn't notice, but Kukai saw him clearly.

Kukai smirked. He threw his bag over his shoulder. He headed out the school gate, letting his friend enjoy a little peace.

He walked down the road, in a directions not toward his home. The sun was still up, it was long before it was going to start getting dark. He looked up as if wondering something. Kukai loved evolving. However hard it was, he loved changing. Whether if it was his personlity, his surrounding, his reactions. He loved changing. He loved playing with life.

Those thought carried him to a dark alley which he never had been before. The situation was slightly familiar.

It was better than last time, trying to pick up girls.

Rima arrived at her house at the sound of crashing glass.

Nagihiko raced home for dance practice.

There was a news report about beat up thugs lying in a dark alley, culprit nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Tell me so I can do better!**

**~KiMi**


End file.
